A CENSORED and Moaning Session
by Munchkin25
Summary: There are some things the roof top can't handle. Enter Chauncey's bar. Based off last week's episode, this one shot has Munch, Fin, and Novak and contains some of my opinions on what I thought of last week's episode. This is somewhat of an AU. Enjoy!


Hey one and all. This takes place after last week's episode, but I kinda made a few things happen. So this is somewhat of an AU, but last week's episode did happen. I kinda wrote it to express my views of the episode, so I hope you enjoy it!!!

As usual, I don't own them, but Wolf better use others besides Benson and Stabler. I only own Agent Wright.

* * *

Rarely did the pair go to Chauncey's on a weekday, but today had been one hellacious of a day and they figured Friday would not get here fast enough if they sat on their asses moaning about it.

AKA, this was an emergency. Their very sanctity depended on it. Bitch and moaning sessions needed a drink. A very strong drink or a beer would simply do. No questions asked.

Munch and Fin stepped out of the car into the cold. They both walked briskly inside the bar. Soulful rock n' roll music greeted them along with the chatter of cops. For being a weekday, it was pretty busy since this was a cop's bar after all.

They made their way to the bar. The bar attendant put down the glass he was wiping.

"If I remember correctly, today isn't Friday," he said, remembering that Munch and Fin would only stop in on that day.

"Yeah? Well, make it Friday," grumbled Fin, "I like my usual."

"Same here," said Munch, putting his index finger in the air.

They both sat down and looked around. Either everyone had the same mentality tonight or they wanted to have a good time. Perhaps even both.

A few minutes later, the bar attendant came back with both their drinks, two beers. Fin took his drink and looked at it.

"This doesn't look strong enough," he said, inspecting the bottle.

"Hey, you're driving your ass to your Brooklyn home tonight, so that's all you need. Get into anything higher and you'll be buzzed," said Munch.

"That's the whole point I'm trying to make here, bro. I want to be buzzed," replied Fin.

"I don't own a car," argued Munch.

"Then get one!"

Silence. This is usually how the conversation began. Munch using Fin as his cabbie as Stabler once put it.

But tonight, the rest of the squad would not join them. Perhaps Novak though. They were just leaving when Munch picked up his phone. She had called before they had left to say she had good news. He told them where they were going and to his relief, she did not question them. Only thing that came from her was, "Can I join you guys when I get done here and deliver the good news then? It'll make the drinks worthwhile."

Munch didn't look at his beer. He grabbed his bottle and took a long swig from it. Fin looked at him.

"And you're bitching I don't need to get buzzed. Why can't you for once be the designated driver?" said Fin amazed.

Munch took a few more seconds before he swallowed and looked at him.

"I am your senior," he said, "You know, respect thy elder?"

Fin let out a laugh.

"Respect thy elder? That's a new one. And if I didn't know any better, you would be the Senior of Chugging."

Munch frowned at Fin.

"Very funny."

Their soul purpose for coming to the bar was one they really wanted to avoid. Today was one of those days when you had a sudden revelation. And with their current karma, it had to be a bad one.

* * *

Munch and Fin had both just got back from canvassing earlier that day. They had caught a case a few days ago and it showed signs of going cold already. Warner had found no evidence due to the body being exposed to the rain, the family was not giving them much to work with, school was of very little help as well, and any potential witnesses were more absorbed in who was going to the Super Bowl than caring about a murdered high school girl on her way home from school.

In other words, they needed some luck. And it was laughing in their faces. It wanted to see them suffer and this did not help their mood.

So they returned from an unsuccessful canvass only to find the squad room empty with the exception of their captain getting off the phone. The look on his face was bittersweet.

"Watch where you tread," he said, "Benson and Stabler just solved a nearly fifty year old federal case. I swear, if I get one more lead that leads to the feds, I'll…"

He had slammed his door before they could hear the rest. They looked at each other and knew what they knew what was going through their minds at the same time.

"Not again."

* * *

They themselves had just got back a month ago from a federal detail in which Munch and the head case agent butted heads so much, Fin considered buying a tranq gun. A missing mother and son were reported last month and they received the call from the school. They got the family's address and upon arrival at the apartment, they found the feds ravaging through it.

"_Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doin' to our crime scene?" exclaimed Fin._

_A flash of a federal badge. Munch had to resist the urge to shoot it._

"_The feds are taking over this case. You're not on a need to know basis," said Agent Wright, the head case agent._

"_Well, it so happens that they may have been kidnapped by the father since we heard he was hanging around the kid's school a few days ago. So, if you don't mind, I would like to be the judge of that," said Munch._

That was the end of it. Munch and Fin were on detailed leave until they found the boy and his mother or they would help the feds find the father who had the mother and child. He had moved from five different states avoiding income tax charges and fraud. Munch and Fin groaned when the feds told them this. It was code for "You're losing your collar."

When they had found the hideout of the father, the feds insisted on going in quickly. Munch and Fin protested.

"_Hello, we did not just spend two weeks with you following you around like a pair of dogs!" exclaimed Munch._

"_You got a mother and a little boy in there. The moment you guys screw up, he can use them as leverage and then we'll have a bigger problem," Fin argued._

"_Detectives, I know we have two hostages in there. Please relax and let us handle this," said Agent Wright._

"_You don't know if this guy has seen us or not! You've got to take precautions! There are lives at stake here! How many times do I have to tell you…" began Munch, but was cut off by Agent Wright._

"_You have told me plenty of times that there are lives at stake here, Detective Munch. However, this is our collar. We will do things our way, and if you or your partner object to the way we are running things, then we send you back home."_

_Fin looked at Agent Wright then Munch. Then he shook his head as Munch ripped into the FBI agent._

"_Well, at least I can go back home with my dignity intact and watch you people explain on the six o'clock news why a mother and her son are dead because you sorry pompous fools wanted to kiss your bureaucratic boss' ass. So kiss off, Agent Wright!"_

_Agent Wright glared at Munch._

"_What did you just say to me?" he asked quietly._

_Munch heaved a sigh, and turned his head slightly to the left._

"_I said at least I can go back home with my dignity intact and watch you people explain on the six o'clock news why a mother and her son are dead because you sorry pompous fools wanted to kiss your bureaucratic boss' ass. So kiss off, Agent Wright!" he gritted through his teeth._

_Agent Wright leaped toward Munch and Munch leaped toward Agent Wright. Fin managed to restrain Munch as three FBI agents restrained Agent Wright. Both were glaring at each other, breathing heavily. Then they shrugged off their restraints, still glaring at each other._

"_Fine, we'll do things your way," said Agent Wright._

After being ordered around for two weeks, Munch and Fin saved the mother and boy. The father was then arrested for fraudulent charges, evading income tax payments, and kidnapping. Munch would eventually face a reprimand from Cragen about what he said to Agent Wright, but that would be the least of his troubles and Fin's too, because their battle was just beginning.

They were gone for two weeks, much shorter than Benson had been gone, but it was enough for Benson and Stabler to feel the workload. Sometimes, they did not go home until late and the replacement detectives Cragen had requested for came in the last week before Munch and Fin returned.

When they had returned, they interview the mother and she told them in a statement that her husband had raped her and abused her son. Munch and Fin went directly to Novak with this, asking her to get back the father into their hands.

"_Did it happen while she was in Connecticut?" asked Novak._

"_No, it happened before they left. So that means if the crime took place here, then they have to give him back to us," said Fin._

"_I'll see what I can do you two, but I can't promise anything."_

"_Get Huang! Get Agent Lewis! Tell them what happened!" exclaimed Munch._

"_What good will it do, John? They weren't there! Just because they have worked with us doesn't mean they can help us!"_

_Munch sighed and left the office. Fin waited until he shut the door._

"_You might have some problems, Casey," said Fin, keeping his voice low, "He went off the on Agent Wright and Cragen got on him about it. They may bring it up when you take this to court."_

"_Thanks for the heads up," she said.

* * *

_

So when Stabler walked in looking all smug earlier today, Fin wanted to wipe that look off his face. The situation with getting the father back into their custody looked bleak, his canvass had yielded nothing so Munch went to dig through some files with similar motives, and then seeing Stabler saunter in like that, trying to act all "gangsta," he felt something snap inside him.

"Forty-eight hours you solve twenty-one bank jobs, a murder and a kidnap, what are you trying to make us look bad?" he asked.

While it came out in a joking way, it had some bite to it. Stabler understood this and played along, then Fin found something about his case, and then Stabler left.

"Catholic guilt my ass," he muttered, "You were gloating then, and you're gloating now."

"Well isn't someone a tad bit jealous," said Munch, grinning.

"Do you want a free drink tonight when I go to Chauncey's?" Fin asked.

"Drink? It's not Friday."

"I know that, old man. I need one and I need someone to go with me. Besides, you never turn down free drinks."

Munch shook his head.

* * *

So now, they were here at Chauncey's drinking their lives away when Novak joined them.

"A shot of whiskey," she said sitting down next to them.

Munch and Fin who had just taken a drink of their beers, choked and coughed on them.

"Whiskey!" they both exclaimed.

"Shut it. I just got done with court. And here's your good news you've been waiting for. The father is in your custody now. I'll try him tomorrow."

"Awesome job, Casey," said Munch.

"Thanks. They try to bring up what you said to Agent Wright and the judge got pissed. Told the feds to rethink their values a bit. And besides, I need this quick therapy. Feds got a smooth-talking lawyer that just wouldn't shut up," said Novak.

The bar attendant gave her glass of whiskey and Novak drained it in one swig. Munch and Fin looked at each other, then at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed, "Liv can hold her liquor and so can I."

"Yeah, only we haven't seen you done it before," said Fin.

He motioned to the attendant.

"Add whatever she has to my tab. I'll cover it," he said.

"Fin…" began Novak.

Munch gently elbowed Novak in the back.

"Hush now. It's not every day that he's this generous," he said, then took a swig of his beer.

"Well, you can say that bro, but this is because Casey did us a favor here and she deserves it."

"Ice water then, please," said Novak and the attendant left.

"You sure?" asked Munch.

"I'm sure. One shot is good enough for me," Novak replied.

The bar attendant came back with Novak's ice water and she took it in her hand.

"Well, then. The least I could do is give a toast since you guys have been so nice to me," she said.

"Ah, come on now…" began Fin, but he was shushed by her.

"To two of the finest detectives I know, for getting justice for the victims, and never stopping until they do, and finally for treating me like a lady, but at the same time, like one of you guys too," said Novak, smiling, and she held her glass out to them.

"Amen to that," said Munch.

"Same here," said Fin.

The clinked their drinks and then took a drink from them.

Now it felt like Friday.

* * *

Hope you have enjoy this!!! 


End file.
